Gone Too Soon
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: Set eleven years prior to Spirit of Secret, follow Gray and Lyon - plus the others - on a journey that tells their tale up until when the two boys came to meet their brutal end. Grayza (get over yourselves, if you read Spirit of Secret then you saw this coming), and NaLu


_Gone Too Soon_

_Set eleven years prior to Spirit of Secret, follow Gray and Lyon - plus the others - on a journey that tells their __tale up until when the two boys came to meet their brutal end._

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

_Story is rated for the Language_

* * *

"That sure was stupid Gray, you know that don't you?" Ul scolded him from the driver's seat, "I mean really, who does that?"

Gray said nothing as he looked out of the passenger side window. He simply rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Are you listening to me young man?"

Still nothing from him.

"Hello! Earth to Gray! I'm speaking to you!"

Still not a word from the raven haired young man.

"Gray!" She smacked him upside the head, "answer me damn it. I'm speaking to you!"

He rubbed the back of his head as he shot an evil glare over at his adoptive mother, "yes I know, I heard you."

"And you didn't answer me because...?"

He shrugged, "didn't feel like it I guess."

"Damn it you little shit! You answer me when I speak to you, understand?" Ul was losing her temper talking to her youngest child.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you drop me off at Natsu's house?"

"Now what you did today was - wait, what? Why?" His question threw her off a bit.

"We were planning on playing a game of ball with some friends. Is that okay with you?"

"No Gray, you're in trouble, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

She stopped at a red light and adjusted herself in the driver's seat to face her youngest, "do you know what I'm - where are you going?"

Gray shut the car door, "to the baseball field. I'll let Natsu know he has to meet me there. Later," he waved and began walking in the opposite direction of where he was originally going with his mother.

"Gray! Gray!" Ul yelled from the sunroof of her car. All the other people in the traffic behind her began honking their car horns and yelled curses of all sorts at her since the light had just turned green and they weren't moving.

"Move your ass lady!" A man in the car behind her yelled out of his driver's side window.

"Oh shut it!" She yelled back as she got back in her car and began to drive towards her home without her son. She would just have to deal with him a bit later today.

Gray snickered to himself as he put a cigarette in his mouth, "congratulations mother, you now know that I smoke," he placed one hand in a jacket pocket as he continued walking towards his destination as he sent Natsu a text explaining their change of plans.

* * *

Gray arrived at the field and was instantly greeted by Lucy and Erza. The blonde waved with a very peppy smile on her face. Gray scoffed as he threw the cigarette butt in his hand on the ground and stepped on it as he approached the girls. Erza was shooting him a look of disapproval.

"What?" Gray crossed his arms and his tone was cold.

"You shouldn't be smoking Gray, it's a disgusting habit," the redhead explained, her tone matching his perfectly.

"You sound like Lyon, and now my mother."

"Speaking of Lyon, where is he?" Lucy asked, changing the subject as she could sense the tension growing between her two friends, and she didn't want the two to break out in a yelling match.

"He's working," Gray responded with his same cold tone, "he'll be here once he gets off though."

"Ah."

The girls then continued to throw the baseball they had with them back and forth as Gray watched, making small corrections as to what was wrong with the way they were throwing and catching here and there. It seemed as if time was passing by slowly as the trio waited for the other two to meet up with them. Gray was holding back with every fiber of his being to not smoke another cigarette again, considering the amount of stress he was dealing with as of right now; his mother was pissed at him, and now Erza was pissed off at him for the same exact reason.

"Tsk," he said out loud without realizing it.

"You say something?" Erza asked as she turned her head to face him.

"No..."

"Guys!" There he was, the flame-brain himself had now arrived.

Lucy greeted him with the same warm smile she had greeted Gray with earlier, "hey Natsu."

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with the the cat."

"Don't worry about it Natsu. How is Happy anyway?"

"Sick; vomiting, pissing, and shitting on everything so my house is a fucking disaster right now and it smells horrid."

"Natsu that's disgusting."

"What? You asked how he was so I told you! Don't blame me for being disgusting!"

"Alright you two stop it," Erza broke them apart as her voice boomed over top of theirs. She threw the baseball that she had in her hands in his direction and he caught it instantly with his gloved hand. He then noticed Gray sitting on a nearby bench in silence.

"Hey there ice-pick."

Gray waved... well... somewhat waved, to his friend.

"What's with you? You seem more depressed than usual."

"I'm fine," Gray snapped back.

"Where's your brother?"

"Working, he'll be here later." That made Gray feel like a broken record. He had just told that to Lucy not even fifteen minutes prior to Natsu's arrival. He let out a groan as he stood and then began walking over to the small shed where all the equipment they needed was and grabbed himself a bat and a mitt.

"Is he okay?" Natsu asked the girls.

They both just shrugged in response, "he was like that when he got here," Erza explained.

Gray has now joined the group once again with a bat in one hand and a mitt on the other, "is anyone other than us and Lyon playing today?"

"I asked Levy if she wanted to come along but she had to work today so she won't be able to make it," Lucy answered.

"I think I asked if anyone was joining us, not if you asked anyone," Gray's voice was cold and bitter as his dark eyes glared at Lucy from under his long bangs. She flinched slightly.

"Gray, be nice," Erza smacked him in the back of the head, much like his mother had done earlier in the car.

"Damn it Erza! Don't hit me!" He snapped at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then stop being a depressed sack of shit! Seriously Gray, your attitude needs an adjustment as of late. What's with you?"

Gray seemed a bit taken back but the older girl's words. He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, "I..." damn, what's wrong with me?, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well fix whatever the problem is and go back to being the old you, this new you sucks."

Her words didn't affect him any. If they would have been said by anyone else then, yes, Gray Fullbuster would have totally blown his fuse, but Erza was different, but why was she so different to him? Well that's actually quite simple; Erza Scarlet is his girlfriend.

"Whatever," he had to act like his usual self.

Lucy and Natsu simply stared at the two of them bicker back and forth with one another for quite some time before Natsu decided to cut in, "so are we going to play ball or are you two going to keep on bickering?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, whatever flames-for-brains. Let's play," Gray walked over to home plate, taking his usual position.

* * *

"How is this fair?" Lucy asked angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Simple," Natsu responded, "guys," he pointed to himself and Gray, "girls," he then proceeded to point to Erza and Lucy.

"Wouldn't it be better if it was guy and girl versus guy and girl? That would be more fair if you ask me."

"Are you doubting my ability to win this game?" Erza asked, being her usual competitive self.

"N-no... I..." Lucy had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her forehead as she fumbled to find the right words to respond to Erza with. The redhead sure was scary when she wanted to be.

"Look Luce, truth of the matter is... you're terrible at playing baseball."

"WHAT?!"

Gray planted his head in his palm and let out a long, agonizing groan and Erza simply stared at the new couple bickering back and forth.

"This is absolutely insane," Gray shot his eyes over to the girl that everyone called Titania.

She nodded, "they sound like we use to." She was practically whispering, considering the fact that no one even knew about the two dating each other.

"We still bicker sometimes," Gray said with a laugh, which caused Erza to smile. She loved hearing his laugh, especially since he refused to do so every since he got his braces, thanks to Natsu messing up his jaw. The sound of Gray being cheerful made Lucy and Natsu stop their bickering and look towards the sound of the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsu raised a salmon colored brow.

"Nothing, nothing," Gray began to compose himself a bit more, "are we going to keep playing or what?"

Lucy crossed her arms, "if we mix up the teams to be fair them sure, I'll keep playing."

"Oh there you go again," Natsu rolled his eyes and instantly the two began to bicker once again.

"Fuck this," Gray sighed and sat down on the ground, knowing that this baseball game was pretty much finished. Erza has taken a seat next to him shortly there after. She stared at him with her chocolaty orbs, "what?" Gray asked with a raised brow as he glanced over at her.

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly at him.

"But why not Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"I just explained why!" He spat back to her.

"Noooo... all you said was 'because I said so'. That's not an answer!"

"Who says?"

Yet again, Gray rolled his eyes, "idiots." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh Gray, stop," Erza gently hit his chest as she laughed as he grinned.

"Thanks for the lift mom!" That voice was so familiar. A car honked in the distance and Gray's eyes wandered over to the road to see his brother getting out of their mother's car and jogging over to join them.

"Lyon's here," Gray spoke to the others as he looked over his shoulder, only to stare right at his Titania.

"Did I miss something here?" Lyon questioned with a raised silver brow as he pointed over at Lucy and Natsu.

"Nope, nothing at all," Gray sighed.

"Oh, mom wanted me to tell you that you're still in trouble."

"Pfft," Gray laughed slightly, "I doubt that."

"She seemed pretty serious about the whole thing. On the car ride over here she just kept bitching about you and how dumb you are, what exactly did you do?"

Gray shrugged, "who knows?" Granted he knew exactly what she was pissed off at him about, he just didn't want Lyon knowing, granted he already knew himself.

Lyon stared at him with a confused look. As he went to speak again, an arm got slung over his shoulder.

"About time you show up," Natsu was grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks," the snowy haired young man spoke as he casually got himself out of Natsu's grip, "so who are our teams?"

Gray let out a groan.

"What?" Lyon was confused, "did I say something wrong?"

"Well Natsu here seems to think that the teams are boys versus girls, but I find that completely unfair," Lucy explained with her arms crossed once again, "and with his logic being like that, the teams don't even out properly."

"Oh for the love of fucking God. Lyon, settle this before they start bickering again. I can't fucking stand it any more!" Gray was losing his mind.

"Okay, well then I agree with Lucy."

"WHAT?!" Natsu spat in a fit of rage. Gray could have sworn that he was spitting fire.

"Ha ha!" The blonde mocking her boyfriend as she stuck out her tongue.

"Now let me explain why I agree with her before you attack me with that bat," Lyon slowly backed away from the angered pinkette, "you and Gray both play baseball for the high school, amongst other sports, therefore you both understand how to play thus making the both of you better and an unfair team when playing against the girls."

"So what exactly does that have to do with this?" Natsu asked with a dumbstruck look plastered on his face.

Lyon, and Gray, smacked their heads into the palms of their hands.

"Seriously flame-brain?" Gray mumbled, mostly to himself, but he spoke loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Let me continue with where I was going with that," Lyon continued speaking, "if you, for example, played with Lucy against Gray and Erza, the teams would be more evenly matched."

"Hell no they wouldn't be," Natsu responded.

"Why do you say that Natsu?"

"Well," the pink haired man shot his glance over to Lucy and then back to Lyon, "Lucy's terrible at playing baseball. The girl can't even catch a ball, let alone hit one."

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, making everyone, minus Erza, flinch a little at her unusually loud tone of voice.

"That's the truth and you know it!" He spat a response right back to her.

Gray threw his hands into the air, "here we go again!"

"Hold it, hold it," Lyon pushed his way in between the two that were currently holding a yelling match and separated them with his hands, "now Natsu, if you think that Lucy's bad, and I'm not saying she is, why don't you teach her how to be a better player?"

Lucy and Natsu simply stated at the older teen before Lucy smiled cheerfully, "I love that idea Lyon!"

"I'll accept that," Natsu was once again smiling like his usual self.

"Great. I can pitch a few balls and you can help her out with batting and catching," Lyon walked off with Lucy and Natsu at his side as they headed over to the small equipment shed to gather everything that they would be needing.

"Gray," Erza smiled sweetly at the raven haired young man.

"Yeah?" He responded as he looked at her.

"Can you teach me how to play as well?"

He laughed slightly and grinned, "what're you talking about Erza? You play just fine."

"But I want to play better. Come on Gray, please? Teach me?"

He sighed and nodded, "alright fine, come on."

The two then proceeded over towards where the other three had just gone to get what they would be needing as well.

* * *

"Relax, okay?" Gray pushed her shoulders down slightly, "you're way too tense."

She nodded and relaxed her arms even more than they already were.

"Ready?" Lyon cried out from the pitcher's mound.

Gray nodded and gave his brother a thumbs up as he backed away from Erza and put on his umpire mask to protect himself incase she missed.

"Natsu, Lucy, you two ready out there?" Lyon asked the two in the outfield.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled back to him.

"Okay! Now when you catch the ball, just throw it back to me, alright?"

"Got it!" Lucy smiled.

Erza kept herself focused on Lyon as he got ready to pitch.

"Focus on the ball," Gray spoke to her.

"What?" Erza looked over her shoulder at him.

"No don't look at me! The ball Erza! Focus on the ball!" He pointed to Lyon, "not Lyon, the ball!"

"Oh... right..." She instantly looked back at the pitcher, focusing on the ball he was moving around in his hand, "sorry."

"Focus Erza."

She nodded again, her eyes no leaving Lyon. Before she even realized it, he had thrown the ball and she had hit it. She actually hit it. She turned to Gray who gave her a thumbs up and a smile of approval, and then she turned to watch the ball go towards the two people in the outfield. She watched as Natsu instructed Lucy on how to catch the ball with a huge smile on his face.

"Great hit," Lyon smiled her way.

"Thank you."

"Catch the ball!" Natsu was now yelling as the ball approached him and Lucy even faster than it was before.

"Such a hot head," Gray spoke... actually more like mumbled. He swung an arm over Erza's shoulders, "great job. You hit a lot better once you actually relaxed and focused."

"Thank you, but I did that because of you," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. Guess that makes me a better coach than Natsu over there."

"Lucy!" Came a very familiar voice from the outfield.

"The ball almost hit me! There's no need to shout and be angry," the blonde responded to him.

"It's suppose to come close to you! It does that so you can catch it! That's the whole point! You aren't suppose to run away from it!"

Gray and Erza both laughed, "I would have to agree with you there Gray," she responded to what he had stated earlier.

"Gray, you need to teach me how to play because you won't yell at me like Natsu does!"

"No way Luce! I'm your boyfriend and I'll teach you."

"Look, can we just get back to practicing?" Lyon let out an annoyed groan.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever," Natsu spoke calmly as he walked a few inches away from Lucy. He adjusted his cap and smacked his piece of gum.

"Let's play ball!" Lyon grabbed another ball from the ball bin that was right next to him.

Erza readied herself at home plate and Gray reassumed his position as the umpire, pulling his mask back down to protect his face.

"Remember to focus on the ball," Gray reminded her.

She nodded slightly, not looking at her secret boyfriend. She watched Lyon spit on the ball and toss it into the air a few times before he actually threw it her way. Erza closed her eyes tightly and swung the bat. WHACK!

She opened her eyes and saw the ball she had just hit flying through the air and it was heading right towards Lucy.

"Nice hit," She heard Gray say softly to himself.

"Catch it Lucy!" Natsu yelled out, this time with encouragement.

The blonde watched as the ball grew closer and closer to her. This time, instead of running away she simply ducked down and hugged her knees close to her chest with one hand and placed her mitted hand above her head.

"Go-" Natsu started to yell, but then he quieted himself down and smiled at her when he realized what just happened, "-od job Lucy! Ya caught it!"

"Huh?" The blonde questioned as she opened her eyes, "what?"

"You caught the ball Luce, good job." Natsu praised her as he grabbed the ball from her mitt to show her.

"I- I did it?" Her voice was soft as she asked slowly. She grabbed the ball from Natsu's hand and then proceeded to jump up and down with joy, "I caught it! Erza, Gray, I caught it! I caught the ball!"

"Good job Lucy!" Erza smiled happily.

Gray simply gave the excited blonde a grin and Lyon was smiling brightly while shooting her a thumbs up, "great job Lucy!" The silver haired young man yelled in her direction.

"Why don't we call it a night you guys?" Natsu was looking at his phone that he had grabbed from his pockets just seconds earlier, "It's getting pretty late."

"I agree," Erza nodded, "I have the opening shift tomorrow."

"Why not enjoy our last weekend of freedom before we head back to school with a baseball game? Only this time, let's try to have more than five people." Lyon suggested.

"Great idea! I'll ask Elfman, Jet and Droy," Natsu grinned ear to ear.

"I'll talk to Max and Laxus, I heard he's home from college," Erza added.

"I'll get Loke," Gray spoke as he stretched his arms.

"What about Levy, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Kinana? I'll ask them if they want to come along as well." Lucy smiled, still holding the ball she had caught earlier.

"And I'll ask Sherry," Lyon added.

"We'll play gu-" Natsu began speaking but was instantly cut off by Lucy.

"No way! We'll pick two captains and they can pick the teams fairly," Lucy seemed irritated.

"Damn it, not again," Gray smacked his face into his palm.

"We should just let them be while we clean up," Lyon suggested which got him a nod from both his little brother and the Titania.

The three made sure that all the borrowed equipment was put back in the shed, which was then closed up tight, and that everything looked just as it did when they had all arrived. To no one's surprise, Lucy and Natsu bickered the whole time, and still were bickering, about the plan for tomorrow.

"Hey you two," Lyon spoke to them, his voice not being heard over both of theirs so he tried once more, "guys." His voice was a bit louder, but not by much. The bickering was still going strong.

"SHUT IT!" Gray yelled. His fuse had run out. Both Natsu and Lucy stopped their argument and looked at their raven haired friend as he put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it, "now that I have your attention, what time should we all meet up here tomorrow?" He blew some smoke into the air through his nostrils.

"After four maybe?" Lucy suggested as she looked at Erza.

"I'm off at three so meeting here directly at four is perfectly fine with me," Erza responded.

"Four it is then. I'll message everyone and I'll let them know, granted Erza, I'll need you to message Laxus, Lucy, you message Kinana, and Lyon, you message Sherry."

"Perfect," Lucy smiled brightly.

And with that, everyone began to walk home, until Erza realized that, then she spoke up, "do you guys need a ride home?"

"If you could that would be great," Lyon smiled kindly.

"Sure," Natsu shrugged.

"Okay, come on then," Erza unlocked her car doors, "Gray, you best finish that disgusting cigarette if you expect a ride home in my car," she pointed to the cigarette he had in his mouth.

He blew some smoke into the air as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and then he threw the orange butt of it onto the ground and stepped on it with his foot, "there, all finished."

She smiled as she got into her car. The boys climbed into the backseat of Erza's small, and incredibly messy, car while Lucy joined Erza in the front. Both Gray and Natsu had sandwiched Lyon in between them.

"Can one of you move a bit? The buckle of Natsu's seatbelt is digging into my side and it's incredibly painful," Lyon complained.

"Sorry man, I'm already up against the door," Natsu responded.

"Gray, what about you?"

Gray said nothing in return. Instead, he just looked out the window.

"Gray," Lyon spoke again, "can you move over some?" He flicked the back of his younger brother's head.

"Ow," Gray growled as he shot an evil glare towards his brother as he rubbed the back of his head, "damn it, what?"

"Move over a bit, I'm squished."

"Yeah well so am I so suck it up."

"Sorry you guys," Erza responded to them as she looked at the three boys in the rearview mirror, "I had kendo practice yesterday and I wasn't expecting people to be in my car so I didn't think I had to clean out the back seat any."

"Tch," Gray grunted, "typical woman."

"What'd you say Gray?"

He caught a glance of her death glare in the mirror before quickly turning his head to the left to look out of the window once again.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The rest of the drive was quiet, especially now that Natsu was no longer with them in the car. The second he got out, the noise disappeared with him, however the back seat wasn't as cramped and Lyon had moved to where the pink haired young man was sitting. The silence didn't last much longer once Lucy spoke, "whose car is that?" She pointed to the brown SUV in the driveway. Gray groaned.

"That's Ultear's. Why the hell is she here?"

"Who's Ultear?" Lucy asked with a raised thin blonde brow.

"She's Ul's daughter, thus making her our adoptive sister," Lyon explained. Erza parked the car behind Ultear's.

"Thanks for the ride Erza," Gray shot her a small smile as he got out of the car.

"Any time," she smiled back at him as she put the car in reverse once both boys were out. They both waved to the girls as the redhead left the driveway.

"I wonder why Ultear's here," Lyon asked.

Gray shrugged, "not a clue, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Lyon opened the front door and both boys entered the old victorian home.

"Hi mom," Lyon spoke as he entered the living room. Gray followed behind him.

"Hello boys," Ul smiled from her seat on the couch. It didn't seem as if she was mad at Gray for what he had done earlier, granted the black haired boy couldn't be sure yet, "have fun playing ball with your friends?"

"I suppose," Gray mumbled.

"What, don't I get a hello?" Ultear asked.

"Do you expect one?"

"Gray!" Ul snapped, "be nice!" Oh great, she was still mad... or maybe it was what he said... the raven haired boy couldn't tell.

"Why? She's never nice to us so why should we be nice to her?"

"That's a load of bullshit Gray," Ultear spat back to him, standing sin anger.

"Like hell is is! You're only nice to us right now because mom's sitting on the fucking couch!"

"Gray!" Ul spoke harshly at the use of the language that was coming out of Gray's mouth.

The raven haired young man rolled his eyes, "this is absurd and I'm going upstairs." Without another word that's exactly what he did. He stormed past Ultear, bumping her shoulder as he stormed up the steps, his footsteps heavy.

"Excuse me, I'll go talk to that little brat," Ul pardoned herself and followed after her youngest, which left Ultear and Lyon alone.

"What the hell did you and that little jerk do to my mother? She was in a foul mood when I arrived," Ultear shot daggers at her brother.

"Don't ask me what we did because I have no idea. She was perfectly fine when she dropped me off at the ball field earlier. Maybe she's in a bitter mood because you showed up; you tend to do that to people you know," Lyon responded back bitterly.

"Ever since I moved out mom's become a different person and I don't appreciate that."

"It was your own selfish decision to leave so maybe by you doing that it had something to do with mom being a different person."

Ultear stood there, giving Lyon a look that could kill, "maybe I wouldn't have left if you and that little selfish brat up there hadn't come into this family in the first place all those years ago then maybe things would still be fine between my mother and I."

"Like that would have happened Ultear, you're just a bitch who..."

* * *

Gray had seated himself on his bed with his headset on his head, and X-Box controller in hand. He was ready to play a game with a friend... well, up until his mother walked in.

"Gray!" She shut his door behind her angrily, "explain to me why you did that."

"What I said down there was the truth. Whenever you're around she's always so nice to us but the second you aren't in the room she treats us like we're pieces of shit. You think I'm laying? Ask your golden child Lyon for the truth and you'll get the truth," Gray responded in a bitter tone of voice as he started his co-op game with Natsu.

"Gray, I-"

The sound of a lamp breaking from downstairs cut off what she was going to say.

"Hold on Natsu," Gray spoke into his headset, "I'll be back in a second, just play with the others and I'll be back in a second." He threw his headset and the controller in his hand onto his bed and followed his mother down the steps to the source of the noise.

* * *

"-bitch!" Lyon yelled as he rubbed his cheek where he was just smacked by his sister.

"What happened here?" Ul questioned with crossed arms.

"Stupid bitch smacked me and pushed me into your lamp."

"Ultear!"

The purple haired girl crossed her arms, mimicking her mother's gesture, "what?! Don't you get me started on what he did to me!"

"Ultear get out," Ul held back her anger but it showed in her face.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Get out."

"Fine, take their side like you always do," and with that, she stormed out of her mother's house.

"Lyon are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. My cheek just stings is all." He removed his hand from his cheek so his mother could see.

"Whoa, nice bloody nose you got there," Gray pointed to his brother's nose.

"What?" Lyon seemed shocked.

"Here, look," Gray handed his brother his phone so he could see himself on the phone screen thanks to the camera. Lyon took it and examined his face.

"Stupid bitch hit me harder than I thought I guess."

"Lyon, sit down and tilt your head up," Ul instructed as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cold rag for his cheek, and another rag for his nose.

"Don't worry about her Lyon, just be thankful I wasn't down here, otherwise I would have hit her back for you," Gray explained as he took his phone from his brother, who was handing it to him.

"That would have been unnecessary for you to do Gray, besides, that could have caused a whole lot of trouble."

Gray grunted, "not if we say it was in self defense."

"I suppose so."

Ul returned back to her two boys and handed Lyon the rag for his nose as she sat down next to him and placed the cold rag on his cheek, he flinched.

"Sorry," she apologized to her son.

"It's fine," Lyon held the rag up to his nose in order to stop the bleeding.

"Stupid bitch," Gray mumbled.

Ul shot Gray a cold stare and he instantly backed off, turning all of his attention to his phone.

* * *

For the next few hours, the boys stayed downstairs with their mother as Lyon explained what their argument was about and what was said between the two. Gray spent a lot of the time not paying attention since he was sending texts to his friends about tomorrow and also sending messages with Erza, explaining the whole situation to her as well. He already knew that the redhead hated his sister, but this just seemed to fuel the fire for her, just like it had for him.

* * *

**Ta-da! It's the very first chapter to the prequel! I hope it was everything you guys were expecting for a story, and if it wasn't... well then I hope that the rest of the story turns out just how you all hoped. I really enjoyed writing this! The next chapter will have more characters involved and I'll have to look up a lot of stuff about baseball so I can use it in the story since I really don't know anything about it... anyway, love the new story? Hate it? Just leave your reviews and let me know all of your thoughts. This might be an every few weeks upload basis since I'm relatively busy. Whenever I do update again I will make sure the second chapter is up on a Tuesday. Anyway, just review, review, review.**

**Now again, I will say that this story will have Grayza Moments so if you don't like that... oh well. You already know how the sequel was. Anyway, I do apologize about how long you all had to wait for this but I've been rather busy and I managed to find a free day. My schedule will continue to be rather hectic so again, uploads for this story will be at random, not every week like before. However I will promise to always try and update on Tuesdays.**


End file.
